


Shadowy Tails

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [57]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowy Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 June 2016  
> Word Count: 237  
> Written for: solemnemptiness  
> Prompt: 42. “I swear it was an accident.”  
> Summary: He remembers them now.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene set near the end of the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this one came out way different from what I'd expected. And yet, it doesn't surprise me at all, either. I seem to be saying something similar about a lot of these fics in this project. I suppose if I'm not surprised by my words, then I'm doing it wrong, right?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers them now. Well, he remembers the one that Mrs. Baylock brought with her. It followed him around constantly until the deaths happened. The last time he remembers seeing them was at his parents' funeral. It was sitting between two headstones across the way, and a little girl sat atop one of them. Both watched him avidly, but seemed like they were supposed to be there, so he said nothing.

He'd tried to bring it up with John Lyons when the First Family fostered him, but John gave him an inscrutable look and said he must have imagined it, so he never again brought up seeing them. It became an odd thing that he'd notice occasionally over the years. Anywhere from one to three of them would just randomly appear in the distance.

Until now. Thirty years old and banned from ever stepping foot in Syria again, and he has a pack of three following him around. They've been implicated in some of the accidents attributed to him. One even attacked the cop and got killed for it. He's actually angry that the dog was killed.

But as he stands in this graveyard, on supposedly hallowed ground, they melt out of the shadows to fulfill his unspoken wish for John's death. And then they settle protectively around the one woman who has supported his newfound status from the start. Are they hers or are they his?


End file.
